First Kiss
by Sevvie.Rose
Summary: This goes with an RP I'm in. James and Teddy's first kiss. In said RP they are just a year and a half apart. Written by Sevvie. I do not own HP - borrowing the characters.


"Wake up!" A voice called and followed by a splash of water. Theodore jumped into upright position, running a hand through his now wet hair and shooting a glare at James.

James smirked as he bent over to lift some more water from the beach into his hand, flinging it over to hit Theodore much to his amusement. "You drifted again," he smirked.

Theodore held his arm in front of him as a form of protection for his eyes – as salt water hurt like a bitch – a smirk playing out on his face. "Sorry, haven't gotten much sleep."

"Really? I haven't noticed," James said sarcastically as he jumped in the shallow water, the jumps 'causing his pants – even though they were rolled up to past his knees – to get wet. "Is it weird that I love the feeling of wet sand between my feet?"

"Mud?"

"No, wet sand. There's a difference."

"Not really, Jamie." Theodore's eyebrow rose as he laid back once more to stare at the sky. "It's getting dark."

"And?" James asked as he spun himself, his arms spread out.

"I promised Uncle Harry I'd have you back before dinner," Theodore smiled.

"Again, I ask: And?" James smirked.

Theodore sat up and pulled at his feet to sit cross legged. "I'm beginning to think you /like/ to get on Uncle Harry's nerves."

"I could say the same for you," James stated, once again spinning himself.

"I actually like to stay on Uncle Harry's good side."

"You know what I mean," James glowered.

Theodore sighed. "Yeah."

"Why do you do that?"

"Sigh?"

"Don't be a git, Tedster."

Theodore went silent as he actually began to ponder why he was acting… to put it bluntly like an arse to his father, mother, Victoire, and… pretty much everyone, hell he had even hexed some people he cared about and lied to others. He let out a sigh and as he glanced up back he frowned at the fact that he couldn't spot James who had gotten out of the water it seemed.

"Jam—" Theodore began before his eyes were covered.

"Shhh," James shushed him and he obeyed. "Now, are you going to tell me why you're being a prick?" James asked softly.

Theodore gave a small smile, fluttering his eyes against the palm of James' hand. "I—"

"The truth too, Teddy." James added on.

Theodore frowned. "Care to tell me why the whole day you've been faking your smiles?"

James' hand was removed. "Not particularly."

Theodore sighed and scooted up on the beach, laying with his back against the sand and his head in James' lap, watching as James watched the ocean intently, his facial expression as he thought about whatever went on in that little head of his. Theodore relaxed for the first time that day whilst he was awake when James began to run his fingers through his brown hair that instantly turned green to show he was calm and that made James smile.

"I like your green hair."

"Do you now?"

"Yeah. It's my second favorite."

"What's your first favorite?"

"Your father's light brown."

Theodore's eyebrow rose. "Why's that?"

"Because that's when you're actually… you," James said softly, hanging his head to stare at Theodore, a smile on his face.

Theodore stared at James, his eyes turning from their dark brown to his natural grey and meeting James' hazel. He wasn't sure what made him do it, or what even made it cross his mind but before he knew it, Theodore had leant up and pressed his lips in an awkward position to James' for a quick chaste kiss. As he pulled back down, his hair was said light brown and his expression was blank, though James' was a look of surprised.

"Why'd you do that?"

"Felt like it."

"That's not a very good reason, Lupus."

"It's the only one I could come up with in a matter of seconds."

"Ah."

"Ever done that before?"

"Kiss a guy?"

"Yeah."

"No."

"Care for a real kiss?"

James frowned. "Just a kiss?"

"Just a kiss," Theodore affirmed.

"Marauder's promise?"

"Promise."

James ran his hand through Theodore's hair again, a smile playing out on his face, he knew he probably should listen to the voice in his head that was telling him no, but that wasn't going to stop him, he leant down and pressed his lips to Theodore's, and this time the kiss lasted more than just a mere second, though less than a minute, but to the two it felt like hours. Both boys had their eyes closed, both with a hand running through the others hair and their free hands grasping the others, intertwining their fingers. James was the one to pull back though only just and to smile against Theodore's lips.

"Thanks," James whispered.

"For what?"

"Keeping your promise."

"You had doubt?"

"I've heard stories, and I've even witnessed it, Lupus. You're known for shaggin' and droppin'."

Theodore raised his eyebrow. "Am I now?"

"Yeah, 'just kissing' isn't you at all."

"Or maybe it is with the right person."

James quirked his eyebrow. "You saying I'm the right person?"

"I don't know what I'm saying. I'm quite tired."

James chuckled. "'Course you are, Tedster. 'Course you are."

James glanced up at the ocean once more, giving Theodore a squeeze of the hand that was still grasping his, smiling as Theodore ran soothing circles on the top of his hand. "I'd never break that promise, not with you," Theodore admitted as he closed his eyes and yawned. "How much time do we have?"

James glanced at the sun. "About an hour. Go to sleep."

"Hmmm," Theodore hummed, already halfway there.

"I'll wake you when the sun sets," James whispered.

Theodore slowly began to drift off, smiling inwardly to himself when he felt James' lips touch his for one last kiss before he fell asleep.


End file.
